


Thankful

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Never Leave Me. Buffy finds something to be thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for megan_peta for the holidays. :)

Before Buffy became a Slayer, she'd always wanted so many things for Christmas. She adored getting presents, most of which were clothes, make-up, and stuffed toys that were typical for girls.

When she was already a Slayer, she simply wanted the chance to spend time with her family and friends in as normal way as possible, without the burden of her calling.

By the time Christmas came around this year, Buffy was injured and beyond exhausted. But as she gazed upon Spike's face, as he slowly healed in slumber, it seemed that she had never felt so thankful in her life.


End file.
